


等待戈多

by PrincessSally



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, 不打角色tag防止剧透, 无奖竞猜：猜猜他们谁是谁, 本文非西皮向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally
Summary: 他在从酒吧下班的路上遇见了一个亡灵





	等待戈多

“噢亡灵，你为何在此处徘徊不去？这里是人间，不是你应当呆的地方。”

“我想请问，这是什么地方？”

“我说过了，这是人间。你不应当还在这里。你看起来像个高尚的骑士，为何不去天堂？”

“不，我想问的是这个地方，它叫什么名字？”

“额……爱尔兰？”

“噢，谢谢。”

“那么你为什么在这里徘徊？”

“因为我……我在等待一个人。”

“一个人？”

“对，那个人是我的兄弟，和你一样是一个行色匆匆的旅人。我们曾经有过约定，但是他迟迟不来赴约。我担心他迷了路。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不，这实际上都是我的错。我曾经犯下了一个愚蠢至极的错误，导致他陷入绝境。我猜这也是他不愿赴约的原因吧。”

“请不要难过。如果他爱你的话，一定会原谅你的。”

“是吗…但愿如此吧……”

“那你的这位兄弟，他是一个怎样的人？”

“他是一个善良且勇敢的人，热爱一切美善的事物。他也非常可靠，在曾经是我的最为倚靠的左膀右臂，没有了他我很多事情都没办法完成。”

“听起来你们关系不错。”

“对，那个时候我爱他，他也爱我。”

“他现在必定也是爱你的。”

“噢，我差点忘了。他最爱的就是诗歌和音乐了。他的嗓音优美，在我认识的人中几乎没有谁能比得上他。”

“哈，这倒让我想起我的一个朋友。”

“朋友？”

“他也是，热爱诗歌和音乐，并且把它们视作自己的生命。而且他的声音也非常好听，只可惜……”

“只可惜？”

“只可惜我从来都没有听他哪怕是哼过一句。他只是在听，古典的摇滚的，店里放什么歌他就听什么。他对音乐和诗歌有很高的见解，而且不管是什么音乐都能指点一二。他说不定以前是个有名的音乐家。只可惜我认识他太晚了。”

“唉……”

“我问过他，既然有一副好嗓子为什么不唱歌？他却说，他的音乐早就已经失去了存在的价值。他是个看起来很抑郁的家伙，可能搞音乐的或多或少都有些这样的气质吧。你的兄弟呢？”

“他？也算是吧。”

“有可能我的朋友就是你的兄弟呢。”

“那他叫什么名字？”

“戴斯蒙德，我只知道他的姓，大家都叫他戴斯蒙德。”

“戴斯蒙德……”

“怎么样？名字能对的上吗？”

“不。”

“那真遗憾，有可能你的兄弟改了名字。如果有机会也许你们两个应该见见面。”

“……谢谢。”

“你怎么了？脸色看起来不是很好的样子。”

“那位戴斯蒙德，他真的叫戴斯蒙德吗？”

“？我和他认识的时间不算长，也许他还有过别的名字但是我并不知道。等你们见面了你肯定会认出他的。”

“唉……”

“可真遗憾，不是吗？请不用担心，我会帮助你的。”

“……那你呢？”

“怎么了？”

“既然你和音乐家是朋友，那想必你很喜欢音乐了？”

“也算是吧，现在对摇滚挺有兴趣的。我和戴斯蒙德认识的那一天，其实就是他主动上来问我愿不愿意用吉他给他弹一首曲子。”

“什么曲子？”

“他给了一张谱子给我，是牛皮纸的谱子看起来有些年头了。曲子叫什么兰提，前面几个字被虫蛀了……”

“诺多兰提！”

“你怎么知道？”

“……哦…这其实是我兄弟作的曲子他……”

“那他真是个音乐天才！！莫扎特转世！！啊我也真想见见他，哪怕是和他交谈一句话也好。”

“……他要知道了一定会很开心的。”

“戴斯蒙德这家伙，虽然想到了，但是我简直是……我一定要问问他怎么写出来的！”

“对了，那一天你弹了吗？那首《诺多兰提》”

“唉，我根本没法弹。你看我的双手从出生开始就是畸形的，光是拿东西都很费力更别提弹琴了。说实在的，我对音乐的喜爱也只是一个空架子而已没办法付出实践。”

“对不起……”

“嘿，你没必要道歉！这是我的命运不是吗？我在想，要是我的双手是完好的，可能一开始就不会在那个酒吧里打工，也就不会遇到戴斯蒙德和他的《诺多兰提》了！”

“我很抱歉……”

“哎，别说这个了。光在说我，你也来说说你的故事吧，这样也许我能有更多线索。”

“我……我是家里的长子，除了那个音乐家弟弟之外还有五个弟弟。母亲是一位雕塑家，一个温文尔雅的，坚强勇敢的女性。父亲是一个天才，一个骄傲的天才。没有人不会爱他，我的那个兄弟是我们中最不像他，但或许是最爱他的那一个。”

“哦，这听起来……”

“我的父亲，他以他的心血创造了精灵宝钻——他所有造物中最伟大的。但是宝钻被小人窃夺。我们发誓要把它们夺回。”

“精灵宝钻……”

“对，精灵宝钻！”

“好像戴斯蒙德有和我说起过？是不是有一位勇敢的女士为了她心爱的男人从那恶人手中偷回了一颗？”

“……没错。”

“那那位女士是你的姐妹吗？”

“她……她或许能算作是我的姐妹吧。”

“噢这样，难怪戴斯蒙德提起她时总是很悲伤的样子。请继续吧。”

“……”

“怎么了？请继续啊。”

“好……好的。为了夺回精灵宝钻，我们牺牲了很多，甚至不惜屠戮亲族。我的兄弟们一个接一个地离开了，最终只剩下我和他，但依旧没能夺回。他不愿再这样下去，我却逼迫他做了他不愿做的事情——这就是我犯下的最愚蠢的错误。”

“后来呢？”

“后来我们成功夺回了精灵宝钻，但是它们的存在给了我们巨大的痛苦。我选择了自杀，我不知道他选择了什么。”

“那你们的约定……”

“我们那一天是分头行动的。约定在洛斯珈团聚——那里是一切悲伤和别离的开始。”

“我很抱歉。”

“该道歉的是我！要不是我的偏执和强迫那一切根本就不会发生！对不起，我真的很抱歉！我愿意用我拥有的一切……”

“不，不要难过。他或许会恨你，但我想他总归还是爱你的。你们是血脉相连的兄弟，你如此爱他，他又怎么不会爱你？”

“……我…”

“如果你愿意等一下的话，我可以现在就去找戴斯蒙德。”

“不用了。”

“？”

“在这样的情况下，再怎么说都是无用的。”

“别这么说！他一定会原谅你的！”

“谢谢你，愿意听我说那么多。”

“额……”

“天已经晚了，你或许应该回去休息了。”

“你是在对我下逐客令吗？”

“不，因为这个时代虽然已经太平了，但是却没有了星光。这样的夜晚时常会令我恐惧，我不愿你受到伤害。”

“恐惧？那我走了，你呢？”

“我已经等待了他上百年，我会继续等下去的，我有耐心。”

“不，我说的不是这个。”

“我不过一个亡灵，已经没有什么东西能伤害到我了。”

“可……”

“回去好好睡一觉吧，愿星辰照进你的梦境。”

“……那么晚安，我们明天在这里见吧。”

——

梅斯罗斯看着那黑发的身影恋恋不舍地往前走，然后站在路灯下拦了一辆出租车。那双灰色的眼睛一直在偷偷凝视着自己的方向，流露出梅斯罗斯熟悉的担忧和悲伤混杂的眼神。

“还是什么都没有想起来吗？”

梅斯罗斯叹了口气望向天际。人类的灯光将夜空照得如白天一般明亮，他看不见大希望之星了。


End file.
